deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Arceus
Goku vs Arceus is a What-if Death Battle and is Pokemon Trainer Lion's Season 1 Finale. Description Pokèmon vs DBZ! Nintendo vs Shõnen Jump? The season 1 finale is brought up by an explosive clash of gods!!! Interlude (Cue Invader) Boomstick: Power. It can be a great weapon,or be a dangerous thing. It can mean life, or it can mean destruction. Lion: And the power of gods is unbelievable, and this time, the Pokèmon God Arceus is facing Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan God. Wiz: For this battle, Goku gets any Super Saiyan form, except Super Saiyan 4 as this has been confirmed non-canon. Arceus gets all of his moves, and the power he is implied to have, and can equip a plate at any time. However,we're limiting him to each plate only once. So they're Lion and Boomstick, And I'm Wiz,and it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Goku Wiz: Planet Vegeta.The residents,a race of warriors called Saiyans. Boomstick: Long ago,the evil Frieza obliterated the Saiyan race,and only three Saiyans survived. Vegeta, the prince, Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, and... Lion: Goku, son of the legendary warrior Bardock. (Cue Dragon Soul: Dragon Ball Z Kai) Wiz: Goku was evacuated to planet Earth and found by Grandpa Gohan, who trained him in Martial Arts, but as a baby,he was fierce like a Saiyan warrior.He eventually got bumped on the head as a child, turning into a docile boy with a tail. Boomstick: And though he was a fucking kid back then,he had super strength. He was able to lift giant fish, and brought down the Red Ribbon Army at once. Lion: He carries the Power Pole, an extendable stick of errr...power! Wiz:But Goku's true power was unlocked as an adult,and eventually,he was able to use Ki Attacks. (Cue Dragon Ball Z-Intro Theme) Boomstick:Goku can channel his Ki into powerful attacks like the Kaioken,whose power he can manipulate using Ki. Lion:The Spirit Bomb is a blast of energy that requires the power of the world,rendering it useless in this battle,but there's still lots of attacks. Wiz:And the most iconic being: Goku:KAAAAA...MEEEEEE.....HAAAAAAAA.......MEEEEEE.......HAAAAAAA! Wiz:This is a very powerful blast,and can only be obtained through over years of training.No reason to wonder why Goku is so powerful. Boomstick:That's right,in fact,they're... Vegeta:OVER 9000!!! Lion:Ahhhh. Wiz:(Sigh)But that's not all.Goku can achieve the legendary status of Super Saiyan,which increases his power 500%. Boomstick:Not only that,but Goku can achieve an even stronger Super Saiyan 2 form,and then Super Saiyan 3,but sadly,his hair becomes a banana pile. Lion:But that didn't stop him getting married to Chi-Chi,and they had two sons-Gohan and Goten. (Cue DB Super-Intro) Wiz:But Goku can further power up into Super Saiyan God,a godly form that can only be obtained via a ritual of Saiyans.And then there's even the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Lion:This form is powerful,and surpasses Super Saiyan God even.Only achievable via rigorous training,it is Goku's ultimate form. Boomstick:Goku has Super Strength,can fly,teleport,and impale his opponent using the Dragon Fist,sadly,Goku is. kind of a dumbass and has limited power. Wiz:But,Goku still defeated Frieza,Cooler,King Piccollo as a kid,performed Kamehameha without training,and achieved Super Saiyan status.There's no doubt,that Goku has done some legendary things.Even impressed a more powerful god than him. Goku:I am the hope of the universe.I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace.I am the protector of the innocent.I am the light in the darkness.Ally to good and nightmare to you! Arceus (Cue Nameless Cavern-Pokèmon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Wiz:Long ago...there was nothing in existence but one egg.And that egg hatched into the God of Pokèmon.Arceus. Boomstick:Arceus then created the Pokèmon universe,and is basically the universal being of Pokemon.He then created the regions and the Pokèmon world,with three universal beings.Dialga,Palkia and Giratina. Lion:Arceus eventually banished Giratina to a dimension created specifically for him,the Distortion World.Basically Pokèmon's Underworld. Boomstick:Unlike Dialga and Palkia,who control time and space,and Giratina darkness,Arceus is multiversal,creating the Pokèmon universe. Lion:In all base stats,Arceus is at 120,though in reality,720 is barely anything.Basically,he's holding back. Wiz:Arceus is an all powerful Pokèmon,and has a wide move pool of attacks. Boomstick:And Multitype is another thing we'll cover later. (Cue Xerneas,Yveltal,and Zygarde-Pokèmon X and Y) Wiz:Being the strongest Pokèmon in existence,Arceus has a scary number of moves.Seismic Toss basically deals the same amount of damage as his level,in this case 100.Cosmic Power boosts his astronomical Defenses even further,and,considering that Arceus can create and destroy universes,his durability is above anything normal or anything another Pokemon can do. Boomstick:Natural Gift deals Berry damage,but is useless in this battle.Punishment deals damage based on how much the foe has powered up,and Gravity shifts gravity,preventing foes from flying. Lion:Earth Power is a move summoning the power of the ground,and lowers the foe's Special Defense,but doesn't affect flying foes. Wiz:Hyper Voice is a loud roar,and destroys natural objects and enemy substitutes.ExtremeSpeed is Arceus basically moving too fast for the foe. Lion:Referesh heals Arceus from all status changes,and Future Sight warps time,and attacks the foe after the attack is really used.Good for surprise attacks and ambushes. Wiz:Recover heals Arceus' HP.50%,to be precise.And then there's the Hyper Beam,a pulse so powerful,it makes even Arceus need a rest. (Cue Spear Pillar-Super Smash Bros Brawl) Boomstick:But the REAL good moves are Perish Song,which puts down Arceus and the opponent,but just via fainting,and Judgement,an attack that is even MORE powerful against someone evil,and depends on Arceus' typing. (Cue Dialga,Palkia and Giratina-Pokèmon Diamond,Pearl and Platinum) Lion:Depending on the plate that Arceus carries,Multitype changes his type.The Meadow Plate is Grass,Flame Plate Fire,Splash Water,Sky Flying,Dread Dark,Mind Psychic,Spooky Ghost,Iron Steel,Stone Rock,Icicle Ice,Pixie Fairy,Fist Fighting,Insect Bug,Earth Ground,Zap Thunder,and Draco Dragon.So yeah,expect variety. (Cue Zekrom-Pokèmon White and Black 2) Wiz:Arceus is universal,but can still be defeated.Pokèballs can still catch him,and a Pokèmon with a better level can still beat the PokèGod.And if he runs out of power for his moves,Arceus resorts to Struggle,which damages him heavily. Lion:But Arceus still single-handedly created the Pokèmon multiverse,and no matter what,the most powerful Pokèmon will always prevail. (Arceus roars) Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Special Thanks Thanks to Pikart,Shrek-it Ralph,Friendlysociopath,ZackAttackX,Thatoneguyyouseeintheparkinglot and Maxevil for this season,it's been awesome thanks to you. Enjoy the season finale! Death Battle Kanto The citizens were confused.The Marts and Pokèmon Centers were closed,and the people we're standing around Cerulean City,in front of Nugget Bridge.In front of them,Pokèmon Trainer Red.They were watching the clouds above them.Something,or someone,was up there. Kame House (Cue Skyloft-The Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword) The party was huge! Everybody was there,Goku,Gohan,Chi Chi,Goten,Trunks,Future Trunks,Vegeta,Piccolo,Hercule Satan,Videl,Bulma,Roushi and Majin Buu.But something was off. Oolong:Well...this is awkward. Vegeta:Pffft,it's that massive power level.But even I can't track it.It's from a different league! Gohan:Dad,no.I know that look on your face. Goten:Huh?What is it. Goku:That's a worthy opponent! Piccolo:What?Are you crazy?!!! Videl:Goku,everyone here can feel it.Whatever that is,it's power level is off the charts! Hercule hides under the table.Goku ignores everyone and flies away. Gohan:DAD!! Vegeta:Idiot... The Kanto Region (Cue Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno:Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Goku flies up and lands in front of Cerulean Cave.The light in the sky was shiny,and something was descending from it. Arceus slowly landed next to the cave.He sensed a giant power level nearby,and spotted Goku. Goku:Uhhhhh...Hey there! The Pokèmon got in his fighting pose.The expression on Goku's face told him everything. Goku:You ARE the source of this power.Sorry but you're not harming anyone on this world! Arceus roars. Goku:I am the hope of the universe.I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace.I am the protector of the innocent.I am the light in the darkness.Ally to good and nightmare to you!! Both characters let out a battle cry,then fly into space.They then glow with power and get ready to battle. READY... ENGAGE! (Cue Groudon,Kyogre and Rayquaza:Pokèmon Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald) Arceus roars and fires Hyper Beam at Goku.Goku teleports away.He then begins glowing red and turns Super Saiyan. Goku:KAMEHAMEHA! The blast makes Arceus recoil,but the Pokèmon recovers and roars a Hyper Voice at Goku. Goku:Argh,Dammit,you're strong. Arceus roars and launches another Hyper Beam.Goku is nearly wiped out,but survives.He then teleports at the resting Arceus and begins punching and kicking him rapidly,but Arceus creates a massive explosion,sending Goku flying.The shockwave reaches the background,and several stars explode.Arceus roars,then turns Electric. Goku:What the? The Pokèmon God electrocutes the Super Saiyan,but Goku bursts out of the trap,and punches Arceus,then rapidly delivers a flurry of kicks.Arceus backs off and roars.Two meteors,surrounded in electricity crush Goku from either side. Goku:I...won't...lose!!! He breaks out,then rushes at Arceus and dodges the Thunderbolts.Arceus switches plates to Steel as Goku activates Kaioken. He rushes across Arceus several times,then kicks him. Arceus flies into a star,but blows it to bits and uses Recover,healing his wounds. (Cue Those Who Fight:Final Fantasy VII) Arceus roars and uses Gravity,sending Goku downwards,but the Saiyan teleports on an asteroid. Goku:Hmph,not bad. Arceus roars and blows up the asteroid.Goku dodges the explosion and launches another Hyper Voice.Goku screams,but shatters the attack and turns Super Saiyan 2. Goku:I'm...not giving up. Arceus shifts to Fire. Goku rushes towards Arceus and Arceus breathes fire at the Super Saiyan.Goku rips through the flames and delivers a strong punch.Arceus roars and Goku begins punching and kicking at him,but the legendary Pokèmon surrounds himself in a burning aura,then sends Goku flying into an asteroid.The asteroid breaks and Goku recovers easily,then flies at Arceus.The Pokèmon breathes an even stronger fire at Goku,but to no effect. Goku:You're strong,but you still haven't experienced the true power of a Super Saiyan! (Cues Rules of Nature) He flies above Arceus and right through an asteroid,breaking it.Afterwards,he uses Kamehameha on them,creating a giant explosion. Arceus is shown floating around in space looking defeated,but then his ring turns green as stars explode in the background,and Goku reappears.Grass Arceus rises and fires a giant green ball of energy at Goku,who dodges it and powers up Kaioken once again.He then rushes right through Arceus,and launches a Kamehameha once again.He teleports up to the Pokèmon and rubs his face,then gets back in fighting position. Arceus rises,then roars.He creates several black holes and tries to pull Goku inside.Goku resists with all his force,but gets sucked inside.Arceus sighs,but then... Goku:DRAGON FIST!!! (Cue Fight On!FFVII) The Super Saiyan 3 then impales Arceus through the heart,but it wasn't over.Its rings glowing blue,Arceus blasted away Goku with watery waves.Goku backs off,but not for long.He recovers quickly,and then gets ready once again. Goku:This time...there is no backing off. An even bigger aura then the normal Kamehameha appears. (Cue Champion!Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver) Goku:KAAAAAAA........MEEEEEEEE........HAAAAAAAA.........MEEEEEEEE.........HAAAAAAAAAA! The blast destroys several asteroids in the vicinity,and Arceus is nearly wiped out and sucked into a black hole.The hole moves three times,but Arceus breaks out and roars,Ice form activated. The Pokèmon roars and launches gigantic icicles at Goku,piercing him,but Goku breaks them easily and flies right through Arceus.Arceus roars and turns Dark.Then he blasts Goku with a dark ball of energy. Goku:Arghhh...DRAGON FIST! Arceus turns Ghost,and the attack goes right through him.The Pokèmon stops time,and floats right through Goku,then puts it back to normal. Goku:AHH!What was that? Light shines across Arceus body as he turns Fairy Type.Goku turns around,and Arceus blasts him with a shiny aura. Goku:Argh! Arceus then turns Psychic. Goku:You're stronger than a god!This is the only way I can beat you!HAAAAAAAH! (Cue Hydreigon's Rescue-Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon:GoF) Goku's banana hair disappears,and the black holes everywhere explode,sucking in several stars in the background.The blonde hair turns red,and Super Saiyan God Goku appears and gets in his fighting position. Arceus roars,bending space and time,then puts everything back to normal.He levitates nearby asteroids,and launches them at Goku. Goku:Kamehameha! The asteroids explode,but Arceus begins taking in power and fires Hyper Beam at Goku,covering him in white,but Goku remains unhurt and punches Arceus.The Pokèmon roars and creates shock waves,destroying several more stars in the background.Goku begins glowing with a red aura. (Cue Champion Battle-Polemon FireRed and LeafGreen) Goku:Kamehameha! The attack nearly destroys Arceus,but the Pokèmon just barely protected himself with a shield. Goku:WHAT?!! Fighting Arceus then uses Future Sight,and kicks Goku.The Super Saiyan backs off and coughs up blood. The stars in the background explode as the Future Sight lands,stunning Goku.Arceus Recovers,then switches to Dragon. Goku:I...Will...never...give...UP!This is mine for the win! Goku begins getting stronger until his hair turns blue.Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku then gets in a fighting position. TIME FOR THE TRUE FIGHT!BEGIN! (Cue Final Xemnas:Kingdom Hearts 2) Goku rushes at Arceus and delivers a fierce combo,but the Legendary Pokèmon roars,and Goku flies backwards. Goku:KAAAAAAA....MEEEEEE......HAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEE......HAAAAAAAAA! Arceus roars,and uses his ultimate attack:Judgement.The two attacks clash fiercely.Both characters faces are shown,until one's is shown full of shock. ... ... ... Arceus rushes towards the stunned Goku using ExtremeSpeed,reverting him to normal form.The fallen Saiyan slowly drops back to Earth as Arceus reverts to normal and lands too. KO! (Cue Pride Lands:Kingdom Hearts 2) The people of Kanto watched as Goku slowly fell into the river.Slowly,Arceus landed and sunk into a low bow of respect for his fallen opponent. At the Kame House,everybody watching was in shock.That was a powerful creature to be able to defeat Goku. Both Dragon Ball and Pokèmon characters realized the true extent of power.Arceus...the Legendary Pokèmon... Conclusion (Cue Mewtwo:Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen) Wiz:Goku held a distinct advantage in Speed and durability,as Arceus was nearly wiped out by a meteorite,but eventually his sheer power gave him the win. Boomstick:Remember,Arceus created several dimensions,universes,and beings.That,via a scale,is multiversal. Lion:Arceus had more options,and Goku more variety,but Arceus is more experienced,and smarter.His capabilities far outmatched anything Goku could dish out. Boomstick:And remember,Goku only once ''impressed ''a god,Beerus,who isn't even stronger than Arceus.Beerus is the god of chaos,while Arceus is the God of the Pokèmon multiverse. Wiz:And apart from all that,Goku is still limited in power,while Arceus is indefinitely powerful.If he wanted,Arceus could solo the Dragon Ball Z and Super verse.And Nintendo too. Boomstick and Lion:Shall we deliver the Judgement of this battle? Wiz:Sure.The winner is Arceus. The Season 2 Premiere Wiz:So thanks for watching,it was an awesome season everybody,and one of the next combatants for the Season Premiere is... Boomstick:It's Meta Knight.You knew it. Lion:Yup. DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 Meta Knight vs Giratina Giratina vs Meta Knight Trivia * This is LionKeybladeWielder's Season 1 Finale. Category:Season Finale Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Pokemon Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016